A short horny day of fun
by Shakura-Lee
Summary: Seifer, Zell, and Irvine pull Squall from work at the Garden....


A horny day  
  
"Squall! It's holiday! You have to get from the busy workday! It's just no fair!" Zell whined. "There is a new amusement park opening in Deling city." Zell smirked. "Zell scam. I have work to do..." Squall said trying not to lose his temper. "You are going to work yourself sick…Don't make me get your boyfriend over here..." Zell tapped his foot smirking. "Bring him on!" Squall smiled and laughed. Seifer walked in the door with a smirk. "Squall...baby...can we go somewhere fun?" Seifer asked Squall. "To the park right Seifer? Sure as long as I'm with you." Squall smiled and got from behind his desk and hugged Seifer then French-kissed him. Zell looked and smiled. "What?" Seifer looked at Zell paranoid. "Nothing! I just don't know why you guys just don't spit in each other's mouths.It's the same thing." Zell sighed. "No it isn't...C'mon Seifer!" Squall smiles and pulls on Seifer's hand. Only Squall's closest friends know that he's going out with Seifer. Squall pulls Seifer into a car, Seifer lands on top of Squall. Squall smiles and kisses Seifer on the lips. Seifer's licks his lips and kisses back too. Irvine looks back and laughs. "Just can't keep their hands off each other." Irvine smirked. "Like us Irvine..." Zell smiled. Squall puts his hands around Seifer's waist and feels Seifer's muscles. Squall grabs Seifer's ass. Seifer stops the kiss and his tongue travels down to Squall's neck and sucks on the pulse in his neck. "Guys! Stop that! Were here at Balamb!" Zell yelled. Seifer got off of Squall and they got out to go to the train. They all enter Zell's house. "Mom! I'm home!" Zell yells. "Zell...Who is your friend?" Ma Dincht said. "Friend?" Zell asked as he seen Seifer and Squall weren't there. Zell walked up to his room to see Squall and Seifer on his bed kissing each other. "Guys! Stop it!!!!" Zell screams and Irvine comes up to split them apart. Zell makes Squall go downstairs. "Stay here!" Irvine yells at Seifer. "Why do you guys always make out? It's anywhere.Jeez." Irvine laughed. "When Squall wants to relieve stress and pressure…He gets majorly horny so I take advantage. He's horny 24/7 anyway." Seifer smiled widely. Irvine looked at Seifer, Irvine then got up and went downstairs. Seifer saw Squall in a chair. "We have to keep our hands off each other.just to the trains." Seifer said. Squall sighed and wrapped his arms around Seifer's waist. They all exited Zell's house as they heard the train whistle. They ran to the train and stepped in. Seifer went to the bathroom in the private room. Squall got up but Irvine and Zell held him down. "At least stay here."Zell said. Squall whined as Seifer came out in a leather coat and tight leather pants that form his ass.Squall looked at the bulge in his pants. "Stop tempting him Seifer." Zell said. The train stopped outside of Timber. Seifer and Squall got out...Everyone looked at them. The train to Deling City was starting off. They all hopped inside. Squall went down on Seifer on one of the seats. "Seifer I want you now!! NOW!!!" Squall screamed. Seifer smiled and put Squall in his lap. "After Squall..." Seifer said calmly.   
  
After about an hour of sitting...They finally are at Deling City. Seifer pulled Squall's hand and Zell pulled Irvine's. They quickly found the park and bought tickets and Squall went on the Tornado with Zell. They were laughing and giggling when they came off. Squall looked around. "More Seifers..." Squall laughed. Seifer pulled on Squall's hand...They pushed through and got to the front of the Roller Coaster that says it makes anyone sick. Seifer looked at Squall and widely grinned. Zell and Irvine were behind them with big grins. Seifer put his hand in between Squall's legs as they were going up. Squall moaned. "Shh..."Seifer laughed and put both hands on the bar. They were at the top and Squall's eyes went as wide as bowling balls. Seifer laughed and put his arm around Squall. It went down really fast. Squall laughed and screamed. "SHIT A LOOP!!!!" Zell screamed. They went up it. "SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squall Screamed. Seifer laughed so hard he had to piss. Squall was having to much fun to even close his mouth. It was the end after the twists, turns, ups, downs, loops and tunnels. They all got off and were high on adrenaline. Seifer kissed Squall's mouth and re moistened it. Seifer smiled as people around them were giving them disgusting looks. "What? Something wrong people? I have a right!" Seifer yelled as Squall pulled on his head for another kiss. "We should go back to the hotel and sleep..." Zell suggested. They got on the trolley and went back to the Galbadian Hotel. Seifer fell on the bed and put back the sheets and pulled Squall into bed with him...They dreamt of each other... 


End file.
